Marauders Down Under
by Blue Socked Llama
Summary: When Hogwarts is attacked, The Marauders, along with the rest of the school, are evacuated to an Australian school.
1. Boom! Crash! Smash!

**A/N**: Hi all. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, and my first fan fiction I will probably finish. I have written one other fan fiction in the past, a South Park fan fic called Veritas. I might complete it if I can figure out the ending.

Enough about my other rubbish story. This is a story set in the marauder era that I came up with today while sand boarding and I haven't stopped thinking about it since. I felt on overpowering need to write it and I hope it doesn't suck too much.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize I don't own. Hogwarts, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, McGonagall and Dumbledore all belong to J.K. Rowlling. The characters created by me are purely from my mind, in this chapter at least. My characters in later chapters are used with permission (well actually, half of them just asked to be in it) and their names have been changed. Except for Emily, who couldn't come up with another name.

* * *

Things had changed. Most nights you could look around the Gryffindor common room and see people smiling, laughing, doing homework and occasionally blowing things up or accidentally transfiguring things they're not supposed to. Not tonight.

Every face in the room was a mask of anger or disbelief. There was silence, broken only by the frequent sobs from the corner. The day's events had left most of the school in a state of shock.

Professor Diomedes Strafford was, by general consensus, the greatest teacher to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, except for possibly Dumbledore himself. He was kind, helpful and approachable. He knew everything about everything and always had a joke to tell. He was also considered one of the most powerful wizards of the age. A tragedy had occurred that day. Professor Strafford had been murdered.

Professor Strafford had been good to everyone throughout his life who he believed deserved it. He wouldn't ever hold a grudge against anyone, unless they were evil or part of something evil. For example, he hated Lord Voldemort and his cruel followers, the death eaters. He actively campaigned and fought against the evil tyrant, and that is what earnt him his gruesome death.

Professor Strafford's only family was his daughter, Ashley Strafford. He had raised her alone since she was 3, when his wife, Noella, died. Ashley had loved her father, and didn't get embarrassed that he was her teacher like some teacher's kids did. Now Ashley was heartbroken, and sat in the Gryffindor common room sobbing uncontrollably, surrounded by friends, most of whom were also crying quietly.

"This is just… wrong. Not Professor Strafford. He was…" Sirius Black trailed off. His friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew understood. It was hard to describe someone as great as Diomedes Strafford.

"Still, he didn't go down without a fight. He must have hit them at least as bad as they hit him," James replied grimly.

"But to be murdered by You-know-who himself..." Remus said sadly.

"No one else could have." James said quietly, and they lapsed back into silence.

* * *

"Now that Professor Strafford has been… now that he's gone, we need to immediately update the school's security," Professor Dumbledore was speaking to Professor McGonagall in his office. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"He had performed most of the protective magic on the school, and now that he is dead-"

Professor Dumbledore paused briefly. He didn't like to think that his friend and colleague was dead. They had been through a lot together. "We need to put it all back before Voldemort realizes our defenses are weak."

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's hard to say-"Dumbledore broke off as there was a loud crash above them.

"Albus…" Professor McGonagall said in a worried tone.

"I fear we may be too late," He replied, leaping to his feet and racing out the door. McGonagall was right behind him. "You know the plan. Protect the students," McGonagall nodded and headed down the nearest stairs without another word.

* * *

"The poor kid. She's only 12!" Sirius said, casting a look in Ashley's direction.

"It's bad enough that she doesn't have any parents anymore, but to make it worse she doesn't even have any grandparents, cousins, nothing!" Remus added sadly.

"Yeah, that's a really sucky deal-" James stopped as there was an impact so hard from above that the whole room shook and books and other possessions fell from their respective positions. Several people cried out in shock. Peter screamed shrilly like a girl. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, along with most of the common room, fell to the floor, covering their heads.

"What the-" Sirius began, but stopped as there was another bang above them, this time closer.

"EVERYONE! OUT OF THE ROOM! NOW!" yelled a voice, probably a prefect. They didn't need telling twice. Immediately, everyone leapt to their feet and sprinted for the portrait hole. Dust and debris rained down on them.

Once they were outside the common room everyone headed down. James found himself running next to Lily, with Sirius, Remus and Peter right behind him. The force attacking Hogwarts' roof was now a constant barrage. As they reached the first floor a chunk of marble the size of a beach ball dislodged itself from the ceiling and started hurtling towards Lily. Seconds before she was hit, James saw it. Without thinking, he raised his arms and hit it, and it fell away from them. He heard a sickening crunch in his arm and yelled in pain, but kept running.

They skidded into the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall, looking dishevelled, forced a candle into Remus' hands. "Portkey." She said simply, and ran away. James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and some fourth year Hufflepuffs hurriedly reached for the candle. The second they were all touching it, they were gone.

* * *

When they arrived there was great confusion. It was pitch black and they could hear Hogwarts students landing all around them. Remus was the first to pull out his wand and mutter, 'lumos', and immediately he was copied by everyone in the vicinity.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sirius.

"James isn't," Lily replied, crouching next to him. James' hands and arms were bleeding badly and his left arm was definitely broken. "James, you idiot. What were you thinking?" she said dispassionately. James mustered enough strength to look indignant.

"Saving you," he gasped.

"You idiot!" She repeated, and hugged him.

"ATTENTION!" a strangely accented female voice called. "attention, this way!" They looked around and saw a small group of authorative-looking witches and wizards. "My name is Ms Eyrich. I am deputy principal of Baranbali School of Magick," There were blank looks all around. "Where you are now." Comprehension dawned on the Hogwarts faces and she continued. "You have been sent here because this is where Dumbledore wants you to be while Hogwarts isn't safe. If you have any more questions, they will have to be answered later." Professor McGonagall suddenly arrived, looking ill after clearly running from the school gates.

"Minerva, is everyone..?" Ms Eyrich asked. Professor McGonagall nodded. "All right, everyone follow me into the school. Your injuries will be attended to in the Great Hall."

Everyone stood up and followed. Lily helped James to get up, and they all walked up to the school.

Baranbali School of Magic was an impressive structure. It must have been at least the size of Hogwarts. A warm glow shone out of most of the windows and through the door. It was hard to see the exterior of the building and the grounds, but as soon as they got inside they felt awed.

The Entrance Hall was huge. The floor had polished timber floorboards, and directly in front of them was a huge staircase made of the same wood as the floor, with ornate carvings of magical creatures running up the outside. To their left and right there were sets of double doors, once again matching the floor and stairs, with a decoratively sculpted timber frame. The walls were made of marble and had a beautiful swirling pattern. On the roof there were geometric patterns painted in pastel colours.

"Come through this door into the great hall. Please maintain some order and wait your turn to be healed. Serious injuries to the front." Most of the students jumped when Ms Eyrich spoke; They had been distracted staring around in awe. As the doors to the great hall opened Lily and Remus dragged James forward, taking care not to hurt him any more.

The Great hall looked a lot like the Entrance hall. Some people noticed that the ceiling wasn't bewitched to look like the sky outside. Most people were too distracted with their various wounds to notice.

As James was one of the most severely injured, he was healed almost immediately. Straight away he smiled and turned to Lily.

"James, that may have been the stupidest thing you've ever done. But thank you. You saved my life." She said, smiling, before he could speak. James looked uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"No problem," He muttered, and Lily hugged him tightly. Without another word she smiled at him and left to find her other friends to find out the extent of their injuries.

* * *

When the various injuries had been seen to, everyone was asked to be seated on the floor. Dumbledore walked to the front of the group. James hadn't noticed him in the room earlier. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Baranbali school of magic. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Sadly, as most of you have probably heard, your Professor, my colleague, Our friend, Diomedes Strafford was murdered earlier today by Lord Voldemort," When he said these words a collective shudder ran through the room. Dumbledore seemed not to notice and continued.

"Professor Strafford had performed the majority of the protective magic on Hogwarts, and when he died this magic disappeared. This left us vulnerable and the second Voldemort realized he and his followers attacked the castle." Everyone gasped. They had no idea that they had been attacked by Lord Voldemort. Whispering broke out through the hall, but ceased as soon as Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Fortunately, nobody was critically injured and we managed to get everyone evacuated. Eventually you will all be able to return to Hogwarts, but not until we are sure it's safe. You will all be staying here until we decide that time has come. All of your possessions, unless destroyed in the attack, will be brought here within the next few days and accommodation will be provided for you within the castle. Lessons will begin again day after next. For tonight, everyone can stay in this room," He waved his wand, and a few hundred squishy purple sleeping bags appeared. "Goodnight, and enjoy your time in Australia; you may never again get a chance like this to interact with foreign witches and wizards."

He turned and strode out of the hall, leaving the entire student body of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry staring after him in open-mouthed shock.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that must be the first time I've ever killed off a character before creating them. I wasn't even going to have a character like Strafford in here, and I definitely didn't plan to kill off a teacher. It's just needed for the plot. That was so sad for me. He's not even based on anyone I know. I'm so sad that I had to kill him though. I create the kindest strongest character I've ever made, and then I kill him before I get to write anything about him! I cried at school today because I killed him. I was in a weird mood. Maybe I'll write another story after I finish this, about the marauders starting Hogwarts so I can put him in. Also, Baranbali means 'to the east' in an Aboriginal language. Just so you know.

This is supposed to be in the category Humor, but this is really more tragic. I'll make the next few chapters lighter. I needed this one to be like this for the plot.

I've also noticed my Author's Notes are too long. I'll try to cut it down next time and not whinge about made up dead people. Please Review.


	2. Friendly Rivalry

**A/N:** Lo. Thanks to **riduculouslyriddikulus**, my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you. I have some ideas of where I want this story to go, but if there's anything anyone wants me to put in I can. I don't have that many ideas. Sorry the update took so long. No matter how I write this it sounds stupid. I've rewritten it heaps and this is the best I can get it. I suck.

**Disclaimer:** Do you think that anyone has actually ever come on this site, read a story and thought that it was the real author, just because they didn't have a disclaimer? I never have. And everything from the Harry Potter universe is J.K.'s, not mine.

* * *

"We're WHERE?" shouted Sirius. Similar questions were being raised by most of the students in the room, although not all were as polite.

"Why, of all places, are we in AUSTRALIA?" Yelled James in agreement. Remus, however, smiled distantly.

"Australia… cool… I've never been overseas," he said, growing excited. "And Australian witches and wizards! This will be great! They have a fascinating magic history, tracing back to the first Aborigine wizards," He was totally oblivious to the 'you find learning way too fun' looks coming from James, Sirius and Peter, as he was staring idly into space.

"Do you think we'll have to… catch our own food and… wrestle crocodiles?" Peter asked, looking terrified. Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Wrestling crocodiles! I could do that!" He glared as he received disbelieving looks from his fellow marauders. "I could! If that muggle idiot in khaki can do it, so can I! I'm totally buff!" He began flexing. James pretended to vomit.

"Sorry, Sirius, I'm pretty sure crocodile wrestling isn't an acceptable form of entertainment over here. I think it has something to do with laws... and sanity," Remus told him. Sirius' face fell. He was beginning to reply when they heard the familiar shouting of Professor McGonagall.

"Really, I would expect more common sense from you all! It is two in the morning! BED! NOW!" everyone quickly scrambled into the nearest sleeping bag, lest they feel the wrath of Professor McGonagall.

"Maybe Remus is right, it might be cool over here," James said, beginning to feel sleepy.

"Mmm… Might be cool…" Sirius agreed. "Never met any Aussie chicks before…"

"Seriously, do you actually think about anything other than exploiting women?" Remus asked.

"I'm always Sirius!" Sirius replied jovially. "And I also think about food! And pranking the Slytherins," Remus rolled his eyes. James grinned.

"Lights out!" McGonagall shouted, and the hall filled with darkness.

* * *

The next morning the Hogwarts students awoke to a scream. Lots of people, including the marauders, leapt out of bed with their wands out, searching for the cause of distress. It was soon located. A large group of students they had never seen before were standing in the doorway, looking confused and worried. One girl at the front, who had evidently screamed, had her hand clapped over her mouth. Within seconds, Ms Eyrich had marched swiftly into the room, and was now addressing her students.

"Baranbali Students: Don't be alarmed. These are students from another magic school called Hogwarts, from Scotland. A horrible event has happened in their school and they will be staying here for as long as need be, now all of you, out of the hall! Breakfast will begin in half an hour," She said, closing the huge doors. She spoke briefly to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, and then McGonagall got up to address her students.

"Everybody, out of bed immediately!" There was no need for this demand; despite their lateness to bed everyone was wide awake and anxious to find out what was going to happen, and to explore their new surroundings. "We don't know exactly how long we will be here at Baranbali, and I ask for you to all be on your best behaviour-" Her eyes flicked over to James and Sirius. They smiled innocently at her. "If any one of you embarrasses the school, reflecting on us negatively, when we are so kindly being hosted here, I will see to it myself that you are punished accordingly," She glared once more at James and Sirius, who couldn't help but laugh. "Now everyone out of the hall, we need to put the tables back," She concluded, waving her wand and opening the doors.

All of the students left the hall, chatting excitedly. They waited patiently in the entrance hall, once again admiring the intricate carvings and interesting designs. The chatter ceased as the Baranbali students began coming down the stairs. As the first few groups stood at the bottom of the stairs everyone smiled awkwardly, not saying a word. Sirius wasn't pleased.

"This is boring!" He hissed. Remus gave him a look.

"Not a very interesting bunch, are they?" James said in agreement.

"Well, I don't see you two making an effort either," Remus replied quietly. Sirius and James grinned at him manically.

"You're right! We're needed to liven up the school!" Sirius said, turning and strutting up to the nearest group of Baranbali girls. The girls were mostly smiling, and a couple of them were giggling.

"G'day, ladies," He said smiling. "You sheilas look as hot as an iron shed in summer," The girls all glared at him. His face fell.

"What an idiot," Remus said quietly, looking annoyed, but amused. One of the girls began to speak.

"Clearly, you are totally naïve to anything happening outside your own little world if you think that people over here actually talk like that, and, even if we did, why would you?" asked a short girl with medium length dark brown hair.

"Fair point. My apologies to all of you," He said, reverting to his normal voice, but speaking formally. One of the girls, who was tall and had chin-length blonde hair, shook her head.

"You're nuts," she said simply.

"Actually, I'm Sirius," He replied. It was at this point that the great hall's doors opened and Ms Eyrich came out.

"Everyone into the great hall now, please, for breakfast. And there are some things that need to be discussed." Everyone followed her dutifully into the hall. The Baranbali students took their seats, but the Hogwarts students milled around at the door, unsure of where to sit. James noticed that the tables were unusually long. He heard some snatches of conversation from the locals, and realized that the four tables had been magically lengthened to accommodate the Hogwarts students.

Professor McGonagall saw her students looking awkward and spoke to them. "Gryffindor house, you are to sit with Burruluu house, far left. Hufflepuff, Marradjulni house, left middle. Ravenclaw, Liyadal house, right middle. Slytherins, Dayarra house, far right," everyone moved to the appropriate table. Remus noticed that the girls Sirius had insulted were on their table. Sirius also noticed, and chose seats for the marauders directly opposite the girls.

"Attention, attention," Everyone looked to where the voice had come from. It was an old man at the centre of the teacher's table, who looked about Dumbledore's age. This man was about average height, had short grey hair, was clean-shaven and wore green robes. He looked friendly and kind, but lacked Dumbledore's unique charm.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our guests! I hope that your stay here is enjoyable. My name is Mr. Gerpheide and I am principal of Baranbali school of magic. Before you eat, I think you all need to be brought up to speed on what's happening. For my students: the Hogwarts students are here because their school was attacked by the most feared dark wizard of our time, after one of their teachers, Diomedes Strafford, was murdered. Their school is currently significantly damaged, therefore the Hogwarts students will be staying with us until it is fixed and appropriate safety precautions have been made.

"To our Hogwarts guests: Your things, unless destroyed, will be brought to your dorms later today. You will be staying in the dorms of whichever house you are currently seated with. Extra beds will be moved into them today. And to everyone: Classes will not be held today. Enjoy the time you have; this is a very rare and unique multicultural experience that very few people will ever have. Without any more delay, breakfast!"

Just like Hogwarts, the food magically appeared on the plates in front of them. Immediately everyone realized that they were starving and dug in. Eventually, Sirius decided to have another go at conversation.

"So do you lovely ladies have names?" he asked, with a charming smile.

"I'm Allira," said the short girl who had yelled at him earlier.

"Katie," said a girl with hazel eyes and fair hair.

"My name's Emily," said the girl with short blonde hair, who had called Sirius nuts.

"I'm Shenay," said a girl with chin length dark-brownish hair with red and blonde streaks.

"I'm Star," said a girl with short brown hair with red streaks at the front and a red fringe.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sirius." He replied, still smiling. The girls looked confused.

"It's his name. I'm Remus, by the way," said Remus.

"I'm James, and that's Peter," James said; Peter couldn't answer for himself, as he was too busy stuffing his face. Katie looked at Sirius oddly.

"What kind of name is Sirius?" She asked. "Or Remus?"

"Sirius is a wonderful name! It's unique! I bet you'll never meet anyone else named Sirius! But I agree with you on Remus, it's a weird name," Sirius said loudly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius is a star. His family has a thing for constellations. My name, Remus, comes from the ancient Roman story of Romulus and Remus, the children raised by wolves," Remus replied.

"Yeah," said Sirius, not really listening. "And what's up with your house name? Burruluu?"

"Burruluu comes from an Aboriginal word meaning 'fly', you know, as in Quidditch?" Allira said, as if it was obvious. "Anyway, what's 'Gryffindor' supposed to mean?"

"Quidditch? Does your school have teams? Are any of you on them? Who-" James immediately fired off questions to the girls, who ignored them and listened to what Remus was saying.

"Gryffindor is the surname of our house's founder, Godric Gryffindor. The name Gryffindor originally appeared in Gaelic as O Gríobhtha, which is derived from the word "gríobhtha," which means "griffin-like." Most of the group stared at him strangely. "It's in Hogwarts: a History," he said impatiently to the marauders.

"So, back on to Quidditch. Do you girls play?" James asked.

* * *

Within minutes the nine of them were rushing through the Baranbali grounds. The grounds were beautiful. They had a mix of native and introduced trees growing all over the place, and rich green grass everywhere. Birds were singing and flying around. There were everything from sparrows to beautiful parrots with blue faces, predominantly green bodies and wings, with yellow necks and bellies. There were several large murky dams scattered around the grounds.

The marauders were mostly oblivious to the beauty around them in their hurry to reach the Quidditch pitch. Only Remus took any notice of their new surroundings.

"Okay, so the teams can be us four on to you five girls. No Snitch or Bludgers, we don't have enough players." James said, immediately taking charge. The boys didn't have their brooms with them, and had to use school brooms.

"Let's nickname the teams," suggested Emily.

"Ok, we'll be the marauders," agreed Sirius.

"Shotgun being the Flying Mothballs," said Shenay, full of excitement. The boys looked confused, but didn't say anything when they heard the murmurs of agreement from the girls.

"Should we say, first to one hundred wins?" James suggested. Everyone agreed.

The game began with Remus, Sirius and James as Gryffindor chasers, with Peter as keeper, and Emily, Allira, Katie and Shenay as Burruluu chasers with Star as their keeper.

James began the game full of confidence, but didn't realize that Katie, Shenay and Allira were actually the Burruluu team's chasers. James and Sirius were both on the Gryffindor team, but Sirius was a beater, and wasn't used to being a chaser.

They started the game with the Flying Mothballs in possession. Allira passed it to Shenay, who flew towards the goal posts flanked by Allira, Emily and Katie, easily dodged Sirius, passed it to Katie on her left, who feinted throwing into the left goal hoop. Peter fell for it and flew to protect it. Katie then passed it back to Shenay, who scored easily.

"TEN – NIL!" shouted Shenay. The girls cheered. James scowled and took the Quaffle. He flew the length of the pitch, passed it to Sirius, who was already at the end, passed it to Remus, who flew straight towards the centre hoop and took aim. Star prepared to defend, but Remus quickly threw it back to James, which caught Star off guard, and he threw it neatly through the right hoop.

"YEAH! TEN ALL!" He shouted. Katie took the Quaffle. She took off down the pitch, focused on the rings at the end. Suddenly, Sirius flew in front of her, scaring her and blocking her path. In her shock she dropped the Quaffle, which James caught. He reached the goal posts before Star had a chance to react. James scored again.

"TEN – TWENTY TO THE MARAUDERS!" declared Sirius. The players didn't even notice the people in the stands. Students of Baranbali and Hogwarts had both come to see the match. Even though they had known each other for barely an hour, the schools were enjoying the rivalry.

Remus started with the Quaffle, flew a short distance, then passed it to James. James flew to the goal hoops, feinted throwing right, then threw left. Star realized he was bluffing, though, and intercepted the throw. She passed it on to Emily, who flew halfway down the pitch, then passed it to Katie. Katie flew to the goal hoops and passed it to Allira, who scored through the middle hoop. Peter wasn't much of a keeper.

"TWENTY ALL!" Allira yelled. The game continued at the same pace for the next half hour, when Sirius announced,

"NINETY ALL!" The stands were half filled. About half of each school was present. With so many people watching, the pressure was on. The next goal would win the match, and could be a defining moment for Hogwarts-Baranbali relations.

Allira started with the Quaffle. She flew cautiously, dodging the Marauders. Two-thirds of the way down the pitch, she threw it to Emily. Emily caught it and passed it to Shenay, who flew to the goal hoops, then passed to Katie. In desperation, James realized that this was it. Unless he reacted, the Flying Mothballs had won. No way could Peter stop it; He was yet to save a goal. As Katie threw, James flew in front of her, intercepting the Quaffle. The Hogwarts students cheered.

James tore down the pitch, evading the Flying Mothballs. He was there so quickly Star barely had time to react. James threw it at the Left hoop, and Star intercepted. The Baranbali students screamed their support. Star threw it to Allira, who missed it by about a foot, as Sirius swooped down to grab it. Sirius passed to Remus, who threw it to James. Once again, Star blocked his shot, and passed it to Katie. Katie flew halfway down the pitch, passed it to Emily, who flew to the goal rings and passed to Shenay. Shenay threw to the right hoop… and scored!

The pitch erupted with screams of joy. The girls flew together for a victory hug. The boys flew to the ground, dejected, but congratulated the girls when they landed.

"We need a rematch soon," James said, smiling.

"Maybe your teams will be playing in our Cup," Katie said, excited.

"Yeah, I'd love a real game," Agreed Allira.

"Yep, nothing wrong with a little friendly rivalry," Added Sirius, Smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** As you've probably figured out, I get most of my names for stuff from Aboriginal words. It seems more appropriate than anything English sounding. Sorry if they're a bit hard to remember. Below is a list of the houses, their Baranbali equivalents, and what they mean. The parrots I mentioned are Port Lincoln parrots. The scientific name is Barnardius zonarius and it is known as the '28' or 'Australian ringneck' in some parts of Australia. Pfft. Name a bird after a number. mutters stupid people won't recognize the name of our bird… end muttering.

The Flying Mothballs is what I suggested some people should call their basketball team. Don't know if they did or not. I also used it in Drama for the name of my band. That's not what we're really called. I kinda use the name for most fictional teams. So including the Drama thing, this makes two.

Once again, sorry this chapter took so long. I got writer's block on Sirius meeting the girls. It was really hard to write, so I kinda ignored this story for a week or so. Today I felt compelled to write again. Probably from spending half the day walking around school with a toy Crookshanks in my arms. Yeah, that bothered people. Please review.

Slytherin - Dayarra (to blame)

Ravenclaw – Liyadal (Clever)

Hufflepuff – Marradjulni (place that is peaceful and happy)

Gryffindor – Burruluu (fly)


	3. Pranks and New Friends

**A/N:** I'm back again! Thank you so much **Hippie Jade** and **Arctic Fox**! Two of my three special reviewers! I've started this the day after my last update, aren't I good! But I will probably not work on it much tomorrow, coz it's sports day and I'll need to spend a long time trying to remove the blue hair spray and zinc ream from myself. I hate sports day. Too much sport. Oh well, at least we get to be idiots by wearing strange colours, and in the case of my friend and I, cork hats. Where they came from? No idea. My mum brought them for a parade we were in. IN 45ºC HEAT! Thus ends my rant. Enjoy the story. Caution: low level coarse language in this chapter. Very low level.

**Disclaimer:** When I'm a rich and famous author and you guys want to manipulate my characters for your enjoyment but no profit you don't have to write these. Not mine.

* * *

The Baranbali students were thrilled with their win. The Hogwarts students weren't happy, but were gracious losers, as they were being hosted by the winning school. The Quidditch match had, of course, made the Hogwarts Quidditch fanatics, like James Potter, worry about whether or not they would be able to hold or participate in a Quidditch cup.

"I think he might be sick," said Shenay with concern.

"But… Who knows how long we'll be here… No Quidditch for months, a year? No, they couldn't do that…" James muttered.

"No, it's just Quidditch withdrawal. Same thing happened that time he was banned for a week, remember?" Sirius said, reminiscing with Remus.

"Except that time he ended up spraying the crowd with exploding tomatoes in retaliation. Maybe we should talk to McGonagall," Remus replied.

"It would be so cool if you guys could join our cup. Only I don't think there's enough time for eight teams to all play each other, especially seeing as we don't know how long you'll be here," added Shenay. James looked outraged.

"There's always enough time for Quidditch!" He half yelled.

"Obviously," said Shenay. "But the teachers might not agree," Just about everyone except James and Shenay were getting slightly sick of the endless Quidditch talk that had proceeded since the end of the match. The two of them continued to chat while the rest of them sat with varying degrees of bored looks on their faces. They were in the Burruluu common room, where they had gone after the game, which had ended at ten o'clock. It was now nearly twelve.

"Pranks!" Sirius yelled suddenly. He received eight odd looks, but six of them were also grateful for the distraction.

"What do you have in mind?" asked James.

"We can re-do some of our old ones," Sirius said thoughtfully. "They've never been done here before,"

"No, let's try something new," James argued.

"And non-lethal," added Remus. James and Sirius looked insulted.

"Us? We'd never hurt anyone! We are merely providing entertainment for all! If there has ever been a victim, surely it is only the unjust rules we have escaped from!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Never hurt anyone?" Remus cried. "Remember the valentines day incident? Half the Slytherins were incapacitated for days!"

"Gits," Sirius said idly.

"It doesn't have to be dangerous. We'll just do something… big," said Katie.

"Let's do something to the Slytherins," Sirius whined.

"And the Dayarras," added Star.

"Gits," they said together, then smiled.

"What if we went into the Dayarra common room, set fire to…" Sirius began.

"NO FIRE!" yelled Remus and Allira.

"We could try ice, though," Allira added thoughtfully.

"Or water," added Katie.

"Or bricks," added Emily. Everyone except Sirius looked at her in fear.

"Now that's what I'm saying! We get some bricks…" Sirius ranted.

"I repeat: non-lethal." Remus repeated.

"Maybe we can combine all of this…" James said smiling.

* * *

In a few minutes, they had prepared for their almighty prank. They were assembled outside of a huge tapestry depicting gold and similar luxuries. Next to them was a huge pile of tissue boxes.

"Ready?" whispered James. The other eight nodded. "Alright, go," All together they levitated the tissue boxes, until they formed a wall covering the tapestry. Then they all began transfiguring the tissue boxes into bricks, except for Peter, who wasn't very good at transfiguration, and turned a box into a pillow. He gave up after that. Soon, all of the tissue boxes had been turned into bricks.

"Stage two," whispered Sirius. They all muttered 'Congelo', and freezing air came out of their wands. They directed them towards the cracks around the bricks. They held it for as long as they dared, then James muttered 'Sigillum', and they left as quickly as they could.

* * *

"Ah, good fun. I'm starving." Sirius said, taking a seat at the Burruluu table. It was noticed by everyone that all of the Slytherins and Dayarras were missing. They began to eat. At half past twelve Ms Eyrich got up and hurried out of the hall. Within minutes she was back, looking furious.

"Attention!" She shouted. "Some students have played a cruel prank on the students of Slytherin and Dayarra house. If I find out that any of my students have been involved in this, you will be punished. To pull a prank like this is one thing, but to pull it when we have guests, on our guests? It is an embarrassment to our school," She looked disgusted as she sat down. Whispers broke out over the hall. James and Sirius couldn't hide their smiles, but the rest of them looked slightly embarrassed.

"I suppose it was pretty cruel," Remus said thoughtfully. "We don't even know what Dayarra house is like," he added quietly.

"Yeah, but we do. They're awful," replied Allira.

"Look, we have nothing to worry about. There's no proof it was us," James said quietly.

"That won't stop the Dayarras. They'll know it was us and they won't stop till they've got revenge. They're ruthless," argued Shenay.

"Oh well, at least if they prank us we can prank them back," said Star confidently.

"That's the way we should be thinking!" said Sirius joyfully. It was then that the Slytherins and Dayarras came into the hall. They all looked very cold. Many of them were glaring in their direction. They tried to ignore them and continued eating, but eventually they found them too disconcerting.

"How about we go back to the common room?" asked Peter nervously.

"Sounds good," murmured the others. They left as quickly as they could.

They made their way to the Burruluu common room. It was a nice room. It had a cozy atmosphere, despite being quite large. Nearly an entire wall was devoted to windows that faced the grounds. They sat down as lots of the other Burruluus and Gryffindors began to return from lunch. A boy who looked about their age with a couple of earrings in his left ear and wearing camo boots waved to them. Katie waved back. Sirius and James raised their eyebrows and smiled at her.

"What? He's my friend!" Katie said indignantly.

"Who is he?" asked Sirius.

"Just Eddy. A guy from our grade. You'll be sharing a dorm with him. Speaking of which, shouldn't your stuff be here by now?" she said evasively.

"Fine, avoid our questions. See if we help him fall for you." James said, mock-offended. He turned and walked towards the stairs. Sirius followed. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at Katie, then followed. Peter came too. The thought of being alone in only female company terrified him.

"You're going to interfere, aren't you?" predicted Remus as he caught up to James on the stairs.

"Naturally," replied James casually.

"You haven't considered that Katie might prefer it if you stayed out of it?" Remus asked.

"Nope," James smiled. Remus would have said a bit more about respecting privacy then, but they had reached the door and he didn't want to say anything in front of Eddy. Without bothering to knock, James pushed open the door and strode inside.

"Hello. My name's James, and this is Sirius, Remus and Peter," said James to Eddy and the other three boys inside. "We're the Gryffindors you're rooming with," he added unnecessarily.

"Hi. I'm Jack," a boy with spiky dark brown hair and bright blue eyes said.

"Kurt," nodded a boy with black hair with blonde highlights and a black stud in his right ear.

"I'm Neil," said a pale boy with sandy coloured hair.

"And you must be Eddy!" said James in excitement, shaking Eddy's hand vigorously. Eddy looked worried that this bizarre stranger already knew him. James noticed this and tried to tone it down a notch. He threw himself down on a bed which he saw was his.

"These Baranbali chicks are hot, eh?" he said casually. Eddy shrugged.

"I dunno, your Hogwarts girls are pretty cool," said Jack. "That girl in our grade, with the red hair? Lily or something? She's pretty hot,"

"NO JAMES, LEAVE HIM!" shouted Sirius, tackling him.

"Lily-Show-Him!" James muttered, struggling. Remus moved to help restrain him.

"He didn't mean it, James!" Remus yelled. He turned to Jack, who looked thunderstruck. "Say something!"

"Come to think of it, she's actually pretty ugly," he said quickly.

"YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!" James screamed.

"JAMES THIS IS A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION. YOU ARE DREAMING. NO ONE MENTIONED LILY," Sirius yelled desperately.

"Oh," James said, and stopped struggling. "Odd, I don't remember falling asleep. Sorry Jack,"

"No problem," said Jack meekly. He looked terrified.

"James, let's go back downstairs and talk to the girls," Sirius said with an air of trying to keep him calm.

"Sure," James agreed. "Coming, Remus, Pete?"

"I'll be alright up here," said Remus.

"I'll stay too," said Peter, digging around in his trunk in search of food.

"Ok, see you later," said Sirius, and they left.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, sorry about him. He's obsessed with Lily Evans. She doesn't like him, of course. But that doesn't stop him. Don't get between them if you like your face the way it is; James is good at revenge," Remus said wryly.

"Duly noted," said Jack.

* * *

**A/N:** New rant: I LOVE SPORTS DAY! So team spirited. Even if we did only come second and we lost team spirit. I WAS SINGING FOR US. I WANT AN AIR HORN. So that I can sneak up on people while they sleep and blast it in their ear (Watch out, Emily!). Next year my friend and I will wear togas. Ooh, I can't wait till we get up to the super significant thing in the plot. I'm not saying anything else yet. Please, review.

**P.S.:** don't James and Sirius remind you slightly of teenage girls when I write them? I had to write it like that though, because the girls couldn't say it because they already know about him, and I really wanted to introduce the character and get them to go into the dorm and whatnot. This chapter is pretty short but I wanted to get something up. Hope you like.


	4. Flying chesssmen

**A/N:** Thanks so much, Reviewers! Your awesomeness is off the scale. I'm so excited that there are people other than me who care about this. I, personally, am obsessed with this story. My friends must be sick of me going on about it at school. It's all I talk about. And it's been at least a week. It's very strange, though, because at the same time Emily is talking about Buffy (or specifically, Spuffy), Jessica (Star) is talking about The Living End and I'm going on about this (Or singing. I'm constantly singing. Siriusly, I sing through recess, lunch and lessons. Anyway, this is irrelevant.) So we all just kinda sit together, talking to ourselves. Mental. Oh well, enjoy the chapter. Dedicated to the off-the-scale awesome reviewers. Also, in response to Greenday and hp, I only know all this stuff about Aboriginal culture from looking up English – Aboriginal dictionaries online and reading fact pages. At school we learnt some stuff about Aboriginal culture, but we haven't for a few years and I don't remember anything except for doing dot painting and getting paint all over my school shirt. And Poomf and Emily – Allira reminds me of Illyria too. I almost type it every time :P.

* * *

"What are you talking about? That Sirius Black is a total hottie!" Emily swooned. Sirius and James, who were halfway down the stairs, froze, smiling. They were hidden from view by a wall.

"I'm just saying he seems a little… I dunno… arrogant." Allira replied.

"Knight to E4." Shenay said. She and Emily were playing wizard's chess while Allira, Star and Katie watched.

"Arrogant? No way. He's just aware of his hotness," Emily argued.

"I don't think they're arrogant, it must just be the way British boys are. If anything, James would be the arrogant one," Katie added.

"Pawn to C3." Emily said, not paying attention.

"No, it can't be all British boys. Look at Remus. He's conscientious. I think it's just Sirius and James." Allira said.

"Just James. Not Sirius," Emily argued.

"Not James! I think he's cool," said Shenay.

"They're both cool. That doesn't mean they can't be arrogant," Star added.

"But Sirius really isn't! James can be the arrogant one," Emily argued.

"This doesn't make sense. Why does someone have to be arrogant?" Allira asked.

"You started it." said Emily, Star, Shenay and Katie.

"True, but I wasn't being serious. It was just a comment. I didn't realize you were in love with him," Allira said, half joking.

"Am not," They all said once more.

"Oh, I can see you're not, Katie and Shenay. Shenay likes James and Katie likes Eddie," She continued.

"Ahem? And us? I don't think so." Star scowled.

"Of course you are. You were hanging off his every word," Allira laughed.

"Like you and Remus?" Katie smiled slyly.

"I don't like Remus. I just appreciate having someone to discuss educational topics with," Allira argued.

"So you're calling us stupid?" said Emily angrily.

"This fight is getting us nowhere. Ok, we'll stay out of each other's love lives, seeing as we don't have any." Allira said finally.

"Or we're all in denial." Shenay said thoughtfully.

"Don't be stupid, we're not even in Egypt!" Emily joked. They laughed at their inside joke.

"Bishop to B4." Shenay said. They had just about forgotten the game.

"So Allira, When are you and Remus getting together?" Asked Emily innocently.

"CHESS PIECES ATTACK!" Allira screamed. The chess pieces leapt of the board and began throwing themselves at Emily. She began to scream, not because it hurt, but because of the shock of having several plastic chess pieces attacking her. "If you don't want this to happen, don't borrow my chess pieces then insult me," She stormed off towards the dorms. As she turned the corner, facing the stairs and saw James and Sirius, her face turned white. "Please tell me that you only just got here," she squeaked.

"We only just got here," Sirius said, grinning.

"You're an idiot. Well, like you clearly heard me say, none of us like any of you. It's just a stupid girl payout thing. Now return to your dorm before I set my chess men on you." Allira glared at them.

"I don't think that's wise," Sirius said nervously.

"Dear God, what have you done? You were only up there for about 2 minutes!" Allira shot them a withering look.

"Apparently, I had a dream and then I thought it was real so I tried to attack Jack," James said without any trace of alarm.

"You fell asleep in two minutes? Okay, whatever. Just go away." She turned and walked back to her friends.

"James and Sirius just heard everything we said!" Allira hissed as she sat down. Emily had removed Allira's chessmen from herself and was flicking them out the window. At this statement, however, they all stopped moving and stared at her in horror.

"Everything? Oh god, Sirius is going to think I'm a freak!" Emily whispered nervously.

"Well, it's not like we actually admitted anything. In fact, we all said we didn't like them." Shenay said reasonably.

"Oh God, they're coming over now," Star said, panicking. They turned and looked to the stairs. James and Sirius were laughing and talking quietly, while walking straight towards them.

"Hello girls. Couldn't help but overhear your discussion," James said, grinning.

"I'm sure you could have," grumbled Katie.

"Anyway, you'll be pleased to know I've already started working on Eddy for you, Katie," James continued to grin manically. Katie looked terrified.

"What have you said to him!" she squeaked.

"Not much. I just mentioned how positively ravishing you ladies were." James just couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh God," the girls said as one.

"Knowing Eddy, he didn't appreciate the comment," Katie mumbled.

"No, strangely, he didn't," Sirius said, looking confused.

"But anyway, Allira, we can help you with Remus if you want," James couldn't be distracted.

"No way in hell," Allira half-yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Ooh, defensive. They'd be so cute together. Hey Sirius, notice no one likes Pete?" James asked.

"Well if you think about it, he did pass up the opportunity to talk to these gorgeous girls so that he could eat," Sirius replied thoughtfully.

"And he does bear a striking resemblance to a rat," James added.

"Geez, you guys are nice to your friends," Star glared at them. Emily began flicking Allira's chessmen out the window again.

"I hope you know you're getting them back," Allira said calmly.

"I hope you know I'm not because this is what happens when you attack me with chessmen," Emily retaliated.

"That's what you get for assuming things about my love life!" Allira replied angrily.

"Oh, for God's sake, _accio_!" Shenay said, annoyed. The chessmen came zooming in the window.

"I like this game. Help me get this chair out the window." Emily said. The fight forgotten, Allira helped her haul an armchair over to the window. Sirius and James rushed over to help. They tipped it out the window with ease, and laughed as they heard the smash below.

"Shit. We probably should have checked no one was there first." Allira said, worried. The four of them leant over the windowsill, looking down. They saw a shocked Ms Eyrich standing just in front of the now broken chair. The chair had clearly missed her by inches.

"Accio!" James whispered, and the extensively damaged chair flew back into the room.

"Reparo!" Whispered Allira. "Let's leave. Now."

They all sprinted towards the stairs. The girls turned to run up the girl's staircase, but James called out to them.

"Wait! Come up to the boy's dorms; she won't look for you there!" He puffed.

"And she won't suspect us because she doesn't know us," Sirius grinned.

"I don't think we're allowed up there," Star replied, frowning.

"Only one way to find out!" Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs. The rest of the girls followed.

* * *

In the dorm, Peter was sitting on his bed, stuffing his face with corn chips while Eddy was showing Remus a book about dark creatures. Jack, Kurt and Neil were playing a game that involved cards, peanut butter, jelly beans, a feather duster and lots of dancing.

"Kurt, that makes five. You know the drill," Jack grinned and Kurt stood up, taking a handful of peanut butter as the door flew open and James, Sirius, Emily, Katie, Shenay, Star and Allira ran inside, laughing.

"What did you do this time? Asked Remus.

"There was a slight incident with a chair and the vice principal, but it's fine, she's not seriously injured," James said smoothly. Remus looked worried.

"He's being an idiot. She wasn't injured at all. We just missed her," Allira tried to reassure him. He looked only slightly less worried, as he now believed that his friends had actually set out to injure the vice principal.

"So why are you girls in our dorm?" asked Jack, confused.

"Why is Kurt holding peanut butter?" Katie asked in retaliation.

"All right, no questions," Jack conceded.

"So, we're stuck here until it's been long enough for us to tell Ms Eyrich we were in the library the whole time. What do we do now?" Asked Allira.

"How about a classic game of truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Truth or dare? Isn't that kind of… juvenile?" asked Katie.

"Not the way we play it," James grinned.

"How do you play it?" asked Shenay, curious.

"With a simple spell that makes it impossible to lie," James said calmly. All of the Baranbali students, who had never heard of this game before, looked very worried.

"Don't worry, Remus made us have rules. There's stuff we're not allowed to ask," Sirius looked t Remus grumpily, as if he had spoiled their fun.

"Well, that's all right then," Star smiled. "I'm in!" The rest of the group muttered their agreement.

"Alright then, _quinimmo recubo!_" Sirius said joyfully, waving his wand over them.

* * *

**A/N:** To my friends: It is vaguely awkward writing you guys. I don't want to make you say or do anything you don't want to but I can't keep checking up on you with everything, so I apologise now for offending any of you. Please review everyone. Also, listen to quit your life by MxPx. It's so cool.

I've just decided I don't like this chapter. I might finish it then destroy it, then just post this note. So if you're reading only this, the chapter was even worse than I first conceived and it had to be destroyed.

**Another note:** My hand burns. I don't know why. Maybe I'll stop typing. Nah. I don't like writing stories while sitting on my bed with a laptop on my lap. I think it's affecting my writing ability. This chapter is just so bad. Maybe I should clear off my desk. Nah. Maybe I should cut down my author's notes. Nah.

**Yet another note:** So sorry this took so long! We had someone staying with us for 4 days and my brother kept pinching this laptop to play games on. Then we went to Adelaide for 4 days and I've only just got back. Also, sorry it's so short. Since it had been so long I wanted to get something up.


	5. Truth or Dare?

**A/N:** You people are so cool! You actually like it. Yay. I can't believe it. I'm so happy. I must reward your awesomeness with lots of story that is hopefully good. By the way, you guys are funny as. Sorry about everything except your right hand, Hippie Jade.

In response to Wildphire, I'm English, Irish, Scottish and possibly French but my family has been in Australia for about 5 generations (more on some sides).

This chapter is dedicated to all of you special shiny reviewers, who I will list at the end of this chapter.

Caution: This chapter may contain traces of eggs.

**Disclaimer:** Mine, mine, mine, mine, not yours! Or mine.

* * *

"Oh, and I forgot to mention the part where it makes us unable to back down from a dare. Who wants to go first?" James asked happily.

"Hold on, but what if you dare us to do something dangerous, like jump off the roof?" Katie asked angrily.

"Once again, Remus has made us have rules." Sirius looked at Remus grumpily.

"What are the rules?" Star asked cautiously.

"Well, for privacy, no one is allowed to ask things like what your biggest secret is, and no one can dare anything that is potentially life threatening or harmful," Remus explained.

"So, who's starting?" Sirius asked.

"Since you're so eager, you can. Truth or Dare?" asked James

"Dare!" He grinned.

"Remember we can't leave the room," Allira reminded them.

"I've got one," Emily grinned. "I dare you to eat two dozen raw eggs!"

"I think that might be borderline harmful." Remus said, looking worried.

"Nah, I'm in. I mean, it's only 24 eggs! How could that be harmful?" Sirius smiled and waved his wand, making 2 cartons of eggs appear. He tapped one on the frame of Eddy's bed, then swallowed the egg. He gagged and dropped the eggshell.

"That's disgusting!" He gasped.

"23 to go!" Emily said happily. Sirius continued to eat the raw eggs slowly, until there were 17 left. The others looked in disgusted fascination. He struggled even more on his eighth egg. Immediately after swallowing it he covered his mouth and sprinted into the bathroom. The sounds of retching emanated from the room.

"That was slightly disturbing," Allira shuddered.

"Can he stop now that he's been sick or does the spell make him have to continue?" Shenay asked curiously.

"It depends. If he's still in there when we remove the spell, he won't have to, but he will if he comes back before the spell is lifted," Remus replied.

"How exactly do we enforce the rules?" Katie asked innocently. James grinned manically at her.

"If you break them then whoever you dare has to come up with a punishment for you. Sirius and I always help, and It can be anything,"

"So we stick to the rules," Katie said fearfully.

"Who's next?" James asked, ignoring the continued retching coming from the bathroom.

"How about one of the girls?" Peter suggested nervously.

"Ok Peter, truth or dare?" Emily snapped. Everybody laughed.

"Not fair!" Peter whined.

"If you're picked you have to go, as long as you've had the right amount of turns. Also, Nobody can be picked twice in a row." Remus informed them.

"All right, then, Dare," He mumbled.

"That's the spirit!" James said joyfully. "Peter, I dare you to wear women's clothing." For a brief moment no one said a word. Everyone just stared at Peter. Then they burst into laughter.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't keep too many dresses up here," Kurt joked.

"No problem, I know where we can get one," James said confidently, and opened Sirius' trunk. He pulled out a glittery pink dress, a matching hat with a thick white ribbon, long white gloves and some sparkly pink high heels. There was an awkward silence.

"I don't know what's stranger, that he has that stuff, or that you knew about it," Remus said, worried.

"Oh, I forgot these," James said, rummaging through the trunk again to reveal a huge pink feather boa and a sequined white handbag. The rest of the group exchanged extremely confused looks.

"Here you go Pete," James handed Peter the strange ensemble. Peter accepted them cautiously and closed the hangings on his bed to get changed.

"So who's next?" Star asked.

"I'll go," Katie said bravely.

"Poor, Naïve girl. Never volunteer!" Remus said quietly.

"Truth or dare?" asked James.

"Truth." Katie said nervously.

"Yes, the first truth. Okay, who are you attracted to?" James said excitedly.

"James, that's not fair!" Katie whined.

"Sorry Katie, but you know the spell," James grinned. Katie looked around nervously, then looked down at her lap.

"Eddy," She mumbled.

"Say again? I didn't catch that," James laughed.

"You heard me fine," Katie replied, annoyed. Everyone stared at Eddy, watching for his reaction. He just looked embarrassed.

"Eddy, truth or dare?" demanded Allira. He looked straight at Katie.

"Truth," He replied.

"Are you attracted to Katie?" asked Shenay.

"Yes," He said simply. They smiled at each other. The happy atmosphere was soon broken by a some more loud retching from the bathroom, and the return of Peter.

"How long do I have to wear this for?" Asked Peter, annoyed.

"Until the game is over," James grinned. Peter moaned and sat down.

"Whose turn?" Asked James.

"Yours!" Sirius shouted from the bathroom. He stumbled to the doorway and hung onto the doorframe. He looked as pale as a ghost.

"I agree. James, your turn." Said Peter, narrowing his eyes.

"Sirius, now that you're back, you have to finish the eggs," James reminded him.

"Fine, but first, truth or dare?" Sirius said weakly.

"Okay, dare," James smiled.

"I dare you to ask out Lily Evans," Sirius grinned evilly. James looked horror struck.

"But we can't leave the room, we'll get busted!" James said quickly.

"Do it at the end of the game, then." Sirius insisted.

"And that doesn't mean that you can back down," Katie warned.

"Fine, I'll do it. At the end." James said begrudgingly.

"Awesome, whose turn is it?" Asked Shenay.

"One of you. How about Allira?" said Sirius, picking up another egg.

"Okay, dare," Allira said nervously, looking from Peter's dress to Sirius' eggs.

"An easy one, seeing as you're new to this. I dare you to stand on your head and sing the Canadian national anthem," James smiled.

"I don't know the words," protested Allira.

"They're in my trunk," said Sirius, swallowing another egg.

The others looked at him with confused expressions on their faces, then Allira got up and went over to his trunk. She opened it and picked up a piece of parchment from the top. She gave him another strange look, then walked over to the wall and moved into a position where her feet were leaning on the wall and her arms were holding her weight. She looked at the parchment she had left on the floor in front of her and began to sing.

"O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command." She paused as the door suddenly opened. Into the room walked four girls their age. The first was Lily Evans, another was blonde with brown eyes, there was a brunette who seemed to find the scene in front of her hilarious and last was a short girl with light brown hair. They stood in the centre of the room. No one said a word.

"Nice to see you girls, but I must be going," Sirius said quickly, and sprinted into the bathroom. Once again the room was filled with the noise of retching.

"Is he ok?" asked Lily. Then she narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to him?" she asked James.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to make him eat 24 eggs!" protested James.

"Well I suppose that explains the eggshells, but why is Peter wearing a dress and she's standing on her head, and was singing before?" The blonde said curiously, pointing at Allira.

"We were playing truth or dare," Remus said apologetically. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were forbidden to play that after you were caught adding jalapeno peppers to the Slytherin's food that one time?" Lily said with an accusatory glance at James.

"Hehe… good times…" He mumbled. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway, were here because somebody dropped an armchair out of the Burruluu common room and nearly hit Ms Eyrich, and she asked us to find the third year Burruluu girls. We checked your dorm, where we're supposed to be staying, and then a Crup attacked us. We shut it in and then thought we might look up here." Lily said, still looking rather angry.

"A crup? Oh," Allira said, with comprehention dawning on her face. "You mean Aquarius! My Jack Russell!"

"You're allowed to have dogs here? Awesome!" said James, envious.

"Well, technically, no." Allira said, finally returning to a standing position, then falling over from standing up too quickly. "But all of Burruluu know about her, and they like her. It would be detrimental for the house if I sent her home!" Allira looked at Lily sadly, then smiled kindly. "By the way, I'm Allira."

"I'm Lily," Lily replied. All of the Burruluu students looked at James with excited expressions on their faces. Lily clearly found this very strange, but made no comment.

"I'm Star. Dare still stands, James!" Star grinned.

"What dare?" asked Lily, looking wary.

"I'm Shenay," said Shenay. All of the other Burruluu students introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all. This is April," She said, gesturing at the blonde, who smiled at them.

"I'm Mercedes, but call me Moose." The brunette spoke up.

"And this is Melody," Lily nodded her head in the direction of the short girl. "Now what is this dare?" She demanded.

"Go ahead, James!" Emily smiled. He glared at her in return, then smiled at Lily.

"My dearest Lilyflower, I wonder if you would perhaps consider accompanying me on a date?" He smiled charmingly. She looked shocked and confused, then angry.

"Not if it's just some stupid dare!" Lily glared at him.

"But- hang on. I really do want to go out with you. Seriously!" He saw the disbelieving look in her eyes. Sirius returned to the room, laughing.

"That was hilarious to listen to," He cracked open another egg and swallowed it.

"Sirius, if you've been sick, stop eating them!" Lily cried.

"Can't. Plus, that makes fourteen. Only ten to go!" He winked at her and swallowed another. Lily shuddered.

"Can I play?" asked Mercedes.

"Moose, I don't think you want to. You've seen what they're like." Lily warned her.

"By the way, Moose is an awesome nickname," Smiled Allira. Peter wrinkled his nose.

"I think it's weird!" Peter said annoyingly.

"Well, you go by Wormtail. That's hardly any better," Sirius joked. "Gotta go." Once again, he sprinted to the bathroom.

"Why are you called_ Wormtail?_" Emily asked.

"I used to have a rat called Wormtail. Rats are cool," He replied defensively.

"So you named yourself after a rat? That's really strange," Emily looked at him like he was nuts.

"At least he has a reason for his nickname," laughed Shenay. "Why are you called Bleached Peaches?"

"Bleached Peaches? You can't call me strange after coming up with _that_," Peter argued.

"This comes from the boy wearing a dress," Emily rolled her eyes. "And there _is_ a reason I'm called Bleached Peaches." Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I just cant really remember," she said quietly. Everyone laughed at her.

"What exactly happens if you don't fulfil your dare?" asked Allira suddenly.

"It varies form person to person, but one first year once turned purple and couldn't make any noise for weeks except for what sounded like a chicken being strangled," James grinned.

"Right." Allira moved back into her position on the wall and continued to sing.

"With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee." She concluded.

* * *

**A/N:** I can really ruin a moment, can't I? Hehe, so much fun. Here is the list of awesome reviewers. Bold for reviewing more than once.

**riduculouslyriddikulus**

**arctic fox**

**greenday and hp**

PoOmF 

Mooony

Hippie Jade 

**gilmoregirl247**

Emily

Wildphire

Mulch Diggums

Amberhawk

This chapter was pretty weird. I hope you like it. Please review!


	6. Dare or Truth?

**A/N:** Thank you so much, reviewers! You are super cool. This chapter will be a continuation of the truth or dare game, as recommended by **Aubrieanna NeonBlack**. I was considering this anyway; It's very fun to write. In other news, Sirius' egg dare and Allira's Canadian anthem dare were actually made up by Emily.

This chapter is brought to you by my shiny new computer! It's actually secondhand from my parent's business except with a new hard drive, sound card and video card. It's very good, though. Only thing is I need a new monitor, as this monitor is temperamental and big. My dad said he'd order me an LCD. But none of you care about this, do you? I suppose you also don't care that my Creative Zen is about to break (hard drive is nearly gone) but now you know anyway.

Sorry for the mega long break between updates. I've been busy and sick and filled with writer's block.

**Disclaimer:** Stuff isn't mine. So you all know, I try to save the creativity for the story.

* * *

"What lovely singing. The best rendition I've heard this week," Sirius smiled, returning to the dorm.

"How many people do you make sing that?" asked Allira curiously, falling onto the floor. Sirius ignored her.

"Who's turn is it? I think Emily should go. She's full of ideas," Sirius suggested.

"Shut up and eat your eggs," She glared at him until he picked up another egg. "Fine, dare." She said, resigned.

"I dare you," Sirius swallowed the egg. "To let us put your hair in an afro, then dye it rainbow," Emily blinked at him.

"What, like permanently?" She asked.

"Nah, we can take it off after the game. Unless you like it, in which case you can keep it," James smiled at her pleadingly as Sirius sprinted out of the room again.

"How many eggs left?" asked Star.

"Three. It can't be healthy to vomit that much," Remus said, concerned.

"He'll be fine. Magnus spherus!" James shouted exuberantly, pointing his wand at Emily's head. Her hair shot up and twisted around itself, forming curls and knotting together. Emily looked panic stricken.

"Looks fantastic!" James laughed. "Phase two!" He raised his wand again. "Perspicuus!" Emily's afro became striped with all the colours of the rainbow. Everyone laughed at her. She looked dumbstruck. Wordlessly, Katie handed her a mirror. Emily stared at her reflection.

"Star, are you up for a dare?" asked Kurt, grinning.

"Yeah!" Star said, excited.

"Alright then. This dare isn't my idea, I stole the idea from my cousin. He dared me to do this when I was eight," Kurt continued. The others looked at him expectantly. "I dare you to eat one whole large can of raw tinned spaghetti!" Most of the group looked disgusted.

"Isn't there enough vomiting going on in the bathroom?" Lily glared at Kurt.

"So glad to see your concern, Lily," Sirius replied, returning once more.

"I'll eat it," Star said confidently.

"After what happened with the eggs? You're braver than I'd given you credit!" Sirius smiled at her proudly. She smiled back, and waved her wand to make a tin of spaghetti appear. Sirius ate another egg and Star began to eat the spaghetti.

"What is everyone's fascination with raw food?" Asked Neil, confused.

"Would you like a different kind of dare then, Neil?" James asked with an evil smile.

"Yes," Neil looked terrified.

"Hold on, you didn't ask him truth or dare!" Remus reminded James.

"Oh, fine then. Truth or dare?" James asked.

"Truth," Neil looked relieved from the reprieve.

"Awww. Okay, Have you ever... Kissed someone?" James looked less than interested. Neil turned bright red.

"Well, it wasn't exactly _someone_..." Neil muttered.

"This sounds fascinating. Do go on," James looked excited now.

"Well, you know those... um... blow up dolls?" He looked very embarrassed.

"EWWWWWWW!" Screamed everyone present.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Neil protested. "It was at a family party, and my mum told me to go kiss my auntie goodnight, so I went into their bedroom and I thought she was in there asleep but then I kissed her and she was made of rubber and then Granny came in and started whacking me with her handbag!" Neil was beet red and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's have another dare, to get that disturbing sight out of our minds. Moose?" asked Sirius.

"Dare." She grinned.

"I dare you to use a sheet as a parachute, jump off the landing into the common room while yelling, 'Operation Dumbo Drop'," Jack said. They looked at him briefly in confusion, before Moose began to laugh.

"That sounds like so much fun!" She walked over to the nearest bed and removed a white sheet.

"Hold on. I thought we couldn't leave this room?" Remus said, confused.

"It'll be fine. It's been what, three hours?" Allira looked at her watch, then did a double take. "We've been playing this for three hours!"

"Yep, time flies when you're having fun. Let's go!" Moose said, leading the bizarre group out of the room. behind her were April, Lily and Melody, followed by Katie and Eddy, Star with a tin of spaghetti, Emily with a rainbow afro, Allira and Shenay, then James and Remus, then Neil, Kurt and Jack, then Peter wearing a dress, and lastly Sirius, who was holding a single egg, but was covered with bits of eggshell and slimy egg goo.

Moose held two corners of the sheet in each hand. "Here I go! OPERATION DUMBO DROP!" She cried, and took a running leap over the wooden guard rail. Halfway down she realized her 'parachute' was useless, and she began to scream. The other sixteen either rushed to the guard rail or began rushing down the stairs. The quickly saw that she wasn't injured; She had landed on an overstuffed armchair. It was about then that they all realized that the common room was packed, and everyone was staring at the odd group. Sirius was oblivious, thanks to his new found joy.

"I've done it!" he laughed. "All twenty four eggs! Raw!" He laughed manically, earning him even more odd looks. Suddenly, Melody joined in the insane laughter.

"Remus, truth or dare?" She looked evil. Remus glanced around nervously before answering.

"Dare," He replied.

"I dare you to sing to everybody here," Most of the people in the room smiled or laughed.

"Stupid bloody spell," he muttered. "What do I have to sing?"

"Rockin' robin!" She said, with great excitement. Remus looked gobsmacked.

"You're kidding, right? This is a joke?" He said hopefully. Melody shook her head.

"Hey Melody, truth or dare?" asked April, half smiling.

"Dare," she replied calmly.

"I dare you to be his back up singer and dancer," She grinned.

"Damn. My plan has backfired. Fine, let's do this,"

"Tweedily deedily dee, Tweedily deedily dee, Tweedily deedily dee, Tweedily deedily dee, Tweedily deedily dee, Tweedily deedily dee, Tweedily deedily dee, Tweedily deedily dee, Tweet, tweet, tweet tweet!" Melody and Remus sang together, doing a very strange little dance that invloved flapping your arms alot. It looked a bit like they were trying to fly or lay an egg.

"Their choreography is surprisingly good, seeing as they've never done this together before," Sirius commented.

"I'm actually surprised Remus knows the song," James added. Remus began to sing on his own. At first he sang quietly, but then the crowd began to clap along and he sang with more power.

"He rocks in the treetops all day long, Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singin' his song. All the little birds on J-Bird Street, Love to hear the robin go tweet, tweet, tweet!" He was now singing with a smile on his face. The crowd began to dance, and most of them joined in on the chorus.

"Rockin' robin; Rock, rock, rockin' robin; Go rockin' robin, we're really gonna rock tonight. Every little swallow, every chickadee, Every little bird in the tall oak tree, The wise old owl, the big black crow, Flappin' their wings singin' go bird, go!"

"The pretty little raven at the bird man stand, Taught him how to do the bop and it was grand, He started goin' steady and 'bless my soul,' He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriole!" Everyone was singing with great enthusiasm, and once again joined in on the chorus.

"Rockin' robin; Rock, rock, rockin' robin; Go rockin' robin, we're really gonna rock tonight. Every little swallow-" All singing and dancing ceased as the entrance opened, framing Ms Eyrich in the space. Nobody said a word. Everyone in the room just stared at her. It must have looked totally insane to her, knowing that all of these people had just been singing and dancing.Then of course there were the Third years, who looked very strang indeed, especially Emily, Peter and Moose, the latter who had draped the sheet around herself like a toga. Ms Eyrich didn't seem to know what to say.

"I would like to speak to the third year Burruluu girls," While she said this her expression of shock didn't change, but it soon cleared up as she realized that all of the third years were looking very guilty. "On second thought, all of you third years, come with me, now!" She glared at them, and they followed her solemnly through the halls until they reached what was evidently her office. It was very sharp and organised. The marauders were reminded forcibly of McGonagall's office, which they knew so well. Ms Eyrich sat down behind her desk as the seventeen of them filed inside. It was a tight fit.

"Explain yourselves." She said simply. They all exchanged embarrassed or worried looks. How could they explain this without getting in lots of trouble? Sirius took a deep breath, then smiled at her, after quickly glancing at the plaque at the front of her desk.

"Ethelyn, we totally weren't trying to cause any harm. In fact, we didn't! All that you see right now is a harmless experiment with hair dye and... er... alternative fashions," He smiled at her winningly. Ms Eyrich continued to glare.

"Perhaps at your school, under your leadership team, cross dressing and flamboyant hairstyles are permitted, but not here. We have clear rules, which include forbidding hair to be dyed any colour that doesn't grow naturally, as you should know, Miss Everline. Ten points from Burruluu. As for the rest of you, I can't take points from Hogwarts students, but I can give you detention. All of you, tomorrow night.

It was then that the door burst open, revealing Professor McGonagall. She looked slightly angry, but was clearly trying to appear calm.

"Ethelyn, What exactly is going on here?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, it seems that your students and mine have both disregarded the rules, so I have given them all detention tomorrow night," Ms Eyrich replied serenely. Professor McGonagall looked even angrier than before.

"Do you find that I am incapable of disciplining my own students?" She asked.

"Surely, you agree that this is a fair punishment. Especially seeing as your students are guests and haven't yet been here for a day, and they have already disrespected us by showing no understanding for our rules or our way of life," Ms Eyrich maintained her calm demeanour, but McGonagall flipped out.

"Surely then, you should be respecting your _guests_, not forcing irrational punishments on them!" McGonagall roared.

"Irrational? If young people aren't shown the consequences of their actions, they will continue not understanding how to function in society!" Ms Eyrich yelled.

"You're suggesting that my students can't function in society because they can have a good time and get on well with their peers? This is ridiculous. They have just faced a horrible danger and there is no telling how deep the emotional scarring goes. I would be more worried if they had no reaction whatsoever!" McGonagall said, becoming slightly more calm.

"How can you believe such nonsense? This was no cry for help. This was a petty cry for attention." Ms Eyrich argued.

"I want all of you to go back to the common room. We can come to an agreement without you," McGonagall barked sharply at the group. They all hurried out the door.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Sirius asked the group, "What was that all about? When has McGonagall ever stuck up for us?"

"It was a power struggle. I get the feeling living with them isn't going to be too fun," Remus warned.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry this update took so long. Please review this chapter. I'm sorry my Author's note is so bad and doesn't contain my usual ranting. Actually, you're probably all happy about this. I reccommend that you all listen to little Spanish Flea, by Homer Simpson.

Peace out,

٧ÅŗЇ°ΰک


	7. This chapter involves Latin words

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews all! I'm having lots of fun with this story. Like I said in one of the earlier chapters, I have lots of ideas for this story, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'd appreciate them, because I want to make this really long and I don't have enough ideas.

I'm very excited because in drama we just finished making an ad for 'Blubber Busters', a fictional weight loss clinic where you're locked in a cage for 3 months, and are shot without hesitation. It was awesome. I was one of the 'friendly staff'. I shut people in sheds and collect their left hands. Now we're going to make another video, except this one will go for half an hour and will be a payout of Big Brother. We all have bizarre quirks and Star is an alien. 'Lenny' knows this, but no one believes him, because he's insane. Actually, we're all insane. I'm an inventor, but none of my inventions actually work. I think that I've built a time stopping watch, but really the other five people are just freezing to trick me.

**Disclaimer:** Never underestimate the danger of random people on the internet. If you steal their work, they might decide to hunt you down... I hope authors don't do the same thing : Just kidding, I don't claim this as my own.

* * *

"Can we take the spell off now?" Peter whined as they entered the common room again.

"I suppose so," James said gloomily. "Finite Incatem," Peter ran upstairs to change. James gave Star a strange look. "You can stop eating the spaghetti now,"

"It seems only fair that I finish my dare. You all had to," She said reasonably. She was about halfway through the can, and looked slightly sick. Sirius smiled at her proudly.

"How noble. What do we do now?" Sirius looked around, bored. The common room was almost empty. Everyone was at dinner.

"I don't think we're allowed to leave until McGonagall gets back," Melody said thoughtfully.

"Okay then. We know plenty of other games. We'll teach you one," James smiled.

"Can't you go five minutes without getting into trouble?" Lily yelled at him. "We just got in major trouble because _you_ were being an idiot! Think what everyone must think of us now! We've been here for five bloody seconds _as guests_ and now think what the administration thinks of us!" Lily turned and stomped upstairs to the girl's dormitories.

"She didn't really mean that. She's just pissed because she got in trouble, but probably mainly because you asked her out for a dare," Melody looked at them apologetically.

"Mel!" April cried.

"I had to tell them something, otherwise they'd think she was a up herself or something," They, with Moose, continued to bicker as the ascended the stairs, to comfort Lily. James began to mumble grumpily to himself.

"When they get back, let's be playing duck duck goose," The other eleven exchanged looks. Then they got carried away, and all made the stupidest faces they could think of. James was totally oblivious, even when they started laughing at each other's faces. He only began paying attention again when the common room opened again. Without changing their faces, everyone turned to look. Unfortunately, it was Professor McGonagall. Fortunately, she just rolled her eyes.

"I've talked to Ms Eyrich, and she has agreed not to give any of you detention. Although I hope in future you'll show more respect. It doesn't look good for our school if you're constantly getting in trouble." She did a quick head count. "Please tell the other girls the news." She looked at the group sternly, then turned and left.

"We'll go tell the other girls," said Allira, and she walked up the stairs with Katie, Shenay, Emily and Star.

"WAIT!" yelled Emily.

"What?" asked Star.

"Get rid of my afro!" she whined. James smiled as he recited the spell to remove it. Emily glared at him as they continued up the stairs.

* * *

When the five girls entered the dorm they saw Lily sitting on her bed, quietly stroking Aquarius, while looking quite depressed. This had greatly confused Aquarius, who was used to people as hyperactive as she was. She kept trying to lick Lily's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Katie kindly.

"James," Lily scowled.

"You know, he was really nervous about that dare. He wasn't just being an idiot," Allira told her sympathetically.

"But the point is he's immature. Even if he was serious, he spoke to me like it didn't matter. And why am I talking to you lot about this?" Lily asked herself. The five Burruluu girls grinned.

"Because we're the perfect people to help you get revenge," Shenay said.

"I thought you guys were on James' side, though," Lily looked suspicious.

"Oh, we can be his friend _and_ pull cruel pranks on him!" giggled Star. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"We'll discuss that later. Let's go have tea. Oh yeah, and McGonagall got us off," Emily smiled.

* * *

While the girls were upstairs, the boys had been rejoined by Peter and were sprawled all over the common room, waiting for the girls to return. They were all incredibly bored from James' long rant about Lily.

"She acts so nice. She's pretty and smart. Then you give her a compliment and BOOM! She blows up in your face!" Everybody else jumped as James yelled boom, as they had stopped paying attention long ago.

"I'm hungry," announced Sirius. "Can't we go get food?" James ignored him and continued his rant.

"Fine then. I'm going on a treasure hunt. For food." Sirius dropped to his knees and began crawling around on the floor and under chairs in search of any food he could find. The others, excluding James, were thankful for the distraction and joined him. Even Remus.

"What exactly do you expect to find on the floor of our common room?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah. I wouldn't expect to find a five course meal down here," Jack coughed, after accidentally inhaling large quantities of dust.

"Maybe some gum. Some form of sweets," Sirius continued on his journey, and crawled under a large study table by the wall. It was dark under there, and he hit his head on the wall. At the same time, he heard a strange creak from beneath him. "What the..." Sirius trailed off as he moved off the rug and lifted it. Directly underneath where he was crouching was a trapdoor.

"Guys, come see this!" Sirius called excitedly. The other seven boys hurried over. James had momentarily forgotten about Lily.

"How did you find that?" asked Neil, in awe.

"I hit my head on that bit off wall right there," Sirius pointed at a stretch of wall that had a small black texta mark on it.

"Looks like it's been found before, by someone else," commented Remus.

"Well, let's see where it goes!" Sirius said impatiently, as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Wait!" whispered James. "Let's not tell the girls just yet. At least not until we know where it leads," The other boys nodded in agreement, and hastily crawled out from under the desk, trying to look innocent. The girls saw straight through their charade and looked at them suspiciously, but nobody said a word.

* * *

Through dinner, the group talked very little, with both sides keeping a secret. They just looked or glared at each other, occasionally laughing manically. By the time they had eaten it was very late, so each group retired to their respective dorms.

"So do you have any ideas for a prank?" asked Lily. She looked conflicted, and smiled wryly. "I never thought I'd be asking someone to pull a prank,"

"And I never thought it was possible to juggle while standing on the roof, but I learnt it was in first year," Allira smiled. Everyone gave her strange looks. "My point is, the way we think and act can change,"

"I haven't changed. This is a one time only thing. I'm only doing this because it's _James_," Lily looked mad.

"Okay, well, I've got a basic idea for something," said Shenay, smiling.

* * *

The boys were all in the common room. They were all checking their watches and glaring at their fellow Gryffindors and Burruluus.

"Can't we just go through now?" muttered Sirius.

"No!" James growled. "We don't want anyone else to find out about it. At least until we know what's down there."

"Well, can't we just get rid of everyone?" asked Jack.

"Discreetly, preferably." Remus said, sounding tired. James grinned.

"We can do that. We're the masters of subtlety," He and Sirius grinned. Remus raised one eyebrow at them.

"Caliga," Sirius muttered. Immediately, a cold chill spread over the floor and began to move up the walls unseen. People began to shiver. Within a few minutes some people had gone up to the warmth of their beds. In half an hour the common room was empty except for James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jack, Kurt, Neil and Eddy. They all crawled under the table.

"Take off the bloody spell!" James' teeth chattered.

"Tepidus," Sirius muttered. He had pulled back the rug and was trying to pull the trap door open.

"Weakling. It can't be that heavy," James tried to tug the trapdoor open, but failed. Everyone had a go, and after everyone failed they all sat around, staring at the trapdoor.

"Didn't we decide earlier that the wall where Sirius hit his head had something to do with it?" asked Remus.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said happily, and started looking for the texta spot. He quickly found it, then headbutted it.

"I don't think you have to hit it with your head for it to work," commented Remus. Sirius ignored him and pulled open the trapdoor, to reveal a dark tunnel. They all stared into the abyss.

"I'll go first," said James bravely.

"You're just going to jump down a tunnel? You don't know what's at the end or how long it is. What if it just goes straight down and you keep falling and falling, increasing your momentum until you impale yourself on sharp rocks?" Remus asked. James blinked at him.

"Do you lie awake at night imagining my gruesome bloody death?" asked James incredulously.

"I did once. Remember that time I was laughing all night and I wouldn't tell you guys why?" Sirius said, laughing hysterically. James stared at him fearfully.

"I think I'm safer taking my chances jumping in the hole," James said seriously.

"Why don't you throw something down first?" suggested Kurt.

"It's genius!" cried James. He reached up onto the desk and grabbed a textbook.

"I don't think you should throw that-" Remus began, but it was too late. James launched it into the hole. They waited and heard the book sliding, then come to a stop.

"Okay, I'm going." James said nervously. He perched on the edge of the tunnel for a second, then pushed himself down.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! A cliffhanger! Sort of. I hope you like it. No one finds out what's down the trapdoor until I do. Chapter 8 will come quicker if you all review…

I'm very happy because we started filming the big brother thing. It is AWESOME! It doesn't make the most sense in the world, but we don't care. Common sense is so common.

I just discovered that Allira translated into Latin is foedus or amicitia, which mean the following things. foederis, compact, covenant, agreement, law, alliance, friendship. Star comes back as astrum, stella and sidus, which translated back are star or constellation. Shenay, Katie and Emily didn't work. Using the people's names my characters are based on I got Claire was vindicatum, vindico, adsumo, which mean claim, arrogate, assume, appropriate, to liberate, deliver, punish, avenge, appropriate, claim, to avenge, protect, to claim, to take to oneself or call. Prudence (or providentia) means prudent, wise, discreet, sensible, judicious. It is a Latin word. Emma and Jessica don't have Latin equivalents :( I think this shows how easily sidetracked I get.

My other exciting news is I'll be learning the bagpipes! My parents suggested it while we were watching John Farnham at the closing ceremony of the Commonwealth games. I'd been thinking about it anyway since those Telstra ads where the dad and the kid go to that guy's house to use broadband and the guy is playing the bagpipes so they decide to get broadband. Hopefully I won't play them really badly. I've also got the problem that I don't really have any way to learn or acquire them. I'll probably have to download lessons online and use self help books. Hehehe...

Here's another list of my super special shiny awesome reviewers. Bold for reviewing more than once.

**riduculouslyriddikulus**

**arctic fox**

**greenday and hp**

**Rock-Chick-9000**

**Mooony**

**Hippie Jade**

**gilmoregirl247**

Emily

Wildphire

Mulch Diggums

**Amberhawk**

**Aubrieanna NeonBlack**

Srry for the way I am

**Prettyprincess**

AuzzieMarauder

Mary

AlexLimecat

You're all totally fantastic. You rock. I feel in a great mood, even though this chapter isn't uploading. You may be wondering how you are reading this if I can't upload it. Runs away.

٧ÅŗЇ°ΰک (AKA Blue Socked Llama)


	8. The Basement

**A/N:** I'm going to start chapter 8 now, even though chapter 7 won't upload yet. Hopefully they'll sort it out soon. Thank you so much to all of my incredibly magical shiny kind reviewers. Update: chapter 7 uploaded. Well obviously. I wouldn't post chapter 8 before chapter 7. Also, if I couldn't post chapter 7, why would I be able to post chapter 8?

My friend also advised me to apologise for my ridiculously long Author's note last chapter. I got carried away. every time I tried to post it and couldn't I'd add something else to the Author's note.

We've changed our Big Brother thing heaps now. We are now acting out the majority of it as if it is a follow up episode for the series, then we play 'flashbacks' which we have filmed. Also, most of the characters have changed. I'm now a psychic Goth. I like that character better than my mad scientist character.

**Disclaimer:** If you steal this it won't get you anywhere, because you can't make any money from it because J.K. will sue you because I don't own it. Because Because Because BECAUSE, The wonderful wizard of Oz. Sorry I said because so many times. It caused me to remember that. I'm not even sure if it happened. If my internet could function correctly while I'm downloading torrents, or at just about any time I would look it up. Unfortunately, if I try to use the internet it comes up with this message you guys don't care about.

The connection has timed out

The server at (web site name goes here but I won't post it for fear of getting frozen) is taking too long to respond. The site could be temporarily unavailable or too busy. Try again in a few moments. If you are unable to load any pages, check your computer's network connection. If your computer or network is protected by a firewall or proxy, make sure that Firefox is permitted to access the Web.

Weren't you riveted by that? I'm sorry for wasting your precious fan fiction reading time. If that sounded sarcastic I'm sorry. I was dead serious.

Listen to the safety dance by men without hats. Why? Because I can't stop thinking about it and I want you stuck this way too. Plus it's so catchy. Hehe... That 70's show is great.

* * *

"James? Can you hear me?" called Sirius.

"Yeah," came a faint echo came from below. "But I can't see a thing,"

"Light your wand!" Remus yelled.

"Oh yeah. _Lumos!_" James remembered. "Wow!"

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"Come see!" James shouted. The remaining seven boys looked at each other briefly, then jumped down the chute. They found themselves in a huge room with sandy yellow stone walls. There was a fireplace with wood stacked neatly beside it and torch brackets lining the walls. Remus began to light them for more visibility. The ceiling was white and decorated with exquisite marble carvings. The floor was marble tiles.

The room was incredible not just because of its size and beauty, but also because it was full of interesting items. There were multiple bookshelves stocked full of books, magazines and other objects. here were comfortable lounges and chairs scattered around the room. There were other items all over the place, such as games, magical devices they had never seen before and, in one corner, a guitar and a piano.

"Kick ass! Free guitar!" Kurt said, excited. He walked over to it and began tuning it.

"You play?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, we all play something. Most of the girls too." Kurt replied, distracted.

"This stuff is so cool!" Jack said, flopping down on a soft green armchair.

"Look at these books! There's something for every subject! Even muggle novels!" Remus ran his finger along the titles on the closest bookshelf.

"And look at this!" James shouted excitedly. The group turned to look.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"It's a list. Of everyone who's ever been here," James grinned broadly. The other boys rushed over for a closer look. Three long pieces of parchment had been stuck to the wall, and were almost covered with names and dates. Remus began to read the first parchment.

"The discoverers of the Burruluu basement. If you are here, then you are worthy to write your name, but by signing you agree never to reveal this to anyone from another Baranbali house... Wow, the first date is 1794!" Remus gasped. The Burruluu boys scanned the list. Kurt began to laugh, while looking at the last page.

"So this is what my grandpa meant by the secrets of Baranbali. He was here!" The boys looked where he pointed, at the name William Dupras. Jack smiled and looked closely.

"Our grandparents must have been friends. Look, John and Muriel Tannehill!" Jack added excitedly. Neil looked at the list hopefully.

"Oh well, I didn't think any of my relatives would be on here. We're Marradjulni, born and bred." he sighed.

"Except for you. You get to be the first from your family to sign the list!" Jack grinned.

"What about you, Eddy?" asked James. "Do you have any relatives on here?"

"Nah, I'm muggle born," he replied, scanning the list. His face broke into a wide smile. He pointed at the list. "1854. Allan Holmes. He must be related to Katie!"

"We'll be the first people from another school to have ever been here, and to sign this," James said in awe.

"So let's sign it already!" Sirius said, with great excitement, and searched the room for ink and a quill. He found both on a small table.

"How old is that ink?" Remus asked.

"When was the last date?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at the list.

"1953." He responded.

"I'd say that's about how old it is, then," Sirius replied, uncorking the bottle. "I'll go first," As if it was a sacred parchment, Sirius began to write. After Sirius had, they each wrote their name under the date Sirius had written. At the end it said:

September 17th, 1971

Sirius Black (Gryffindor, Hogwarts)

James Potter (Gryffindor, Hogwarts)

Jack Tannehill

Remus Lupin (Gryffindor, Hogwarts)

Kurt Dupras

Eddy Guerero

Neil McCubbin

Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor, Hogwarts)

The eight boys looked at it with fondness for a few seconds, until Sirius and James got distracted. James wandered along the shelves, pulling off interesting looking objects.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" asked James, staring in confusion at a large wooden box with a long thin bit of metal on top that curved around.

"It's a record player. It's used to play records." Eddy replied. James' face still looked blank, so he added, "Records are what muggles use to store music on,"

"Ohhhh!" James said, in awe. "How do you make it work?" He asked. Eddy walked over and fiddled with it, until it started to play.

"Well, it's one for the money, Two for the show, Three to get ready, Now go, cat, go!" They heard Elvis' voice fill the room, only not everyone recognized him.

"Oh my God! It's the devil himself! KILL IT! KILL IT!" screamed Sirius.

"It's just Elvis," Jack gave him a strange look, but turned it off.

"It was horrible... I felt my blood turn cold... People choose to listen to that!" Sirius looked at Eddy with fear.

"Some people... definitely not me." Eddy smiled.

"What's wrong with Elvis?" demanded Neil. Everybody exchanged looks, avoiding Neil's eye. Neil opened his mouth to speak again, so Remus changed the subject.

"So, you guys play instruments. What do you all play?"

"I play guitar," Kurt replied.

"Drums," Jack smiled.

"Bagpipes and the harmonica," Neil smiled. Once again, they all avoided eye contact.

"I play bass," Eddy replied.

"Cool," James replied. They all discussed music for a while, and idly continued to browse the room. It was getting very late, when Remus spoke.

"Um, you guys... it's about 2 am and we have lessons tomorrow..." He reminded them.

"Oh yeah! Damn. Do you think we should tell the girls about this?" asked Jack.

"No way. Not until we know what they're planning," James said angrily. The group looked at him, slightly worried.

"...Um... what makes you think they're planning something?" asked Neil.

"Can't you see it? It's so obvious! They were acting suspicious since they came down from their dorm..." James trailed off thoughtfully.

"Maybe they realized _we_ were keeping a secret," Kurt said logically.

"No. They're up to something. I know better than anyone about keeping things like this secret, and it's all over their faces," James argued.

"Of course, it's so obvious." Sirius said sarcastically.

"How about we discuss it in the morning?" Kurt suggested.

"Okay. Now, how are we supposed to get out of here?" James said. They looked around casually. They saw no exit, then looked more frantically.

"Shouldn't there be an exit?" Peter sounded on the edge of hyperventilating.

"Of course there's a way out. That list shows how many people have been here, and there's no skeletons or anything here," Neil said, with more sense than the Hogwarts boys had expected.

"Okay, let's search the room. You know how things can be hidden. Look for maybe another trapdoor, or maybe some sort of abnormality in the wall," James said seriously, taking charge. They split up, checking under rugs and tables and feeling along the walls. After about five minutes of fruitless searching, they moved into the centre of the room for discussion.

"Okay, maybe we couldn't find the way out, but maybe we can find a hint. Maybe someone in here wrote down how to get out. Check what's on the tables, and the book cases," They checked all the papers on every table. It was mostly unfinished and forgotten homework or sheets for notes or working out, with the odd letter or note from a friend. It was James who finally found what they were looking for.

"I found it!" James shouted.

"What does it say?" asked Remus.

"It's a list of rules for the room. Basically, don't tell the other houses. Here we go, how to get out. 'If you haven't figured it out already, all you have to do is pull the book called 'the way out' by I. Runawaye on the third bookcase on the east wall forward and it opens up to reveal a ladder'," they looked at each other.

"Well, it can't have been that big. I'm sure we could have missed it easily," said Sirius. They walked over to the appropriate bookcase. On the shelf at the average eye level was a massive book about a foot wide with the way out' by I. Runawaye written in block letters on the spine. It was glowing faintly. They looked at each other.

"If we ever tell the girls, we don't tell them that part. Actually, let's leave them in there and see if they can find it," James said bitterly, tugging the book. It swung open like a door, revealing a wide ladder. One by one, they climbed it, finding themselves coming through another trapdoor, this one under a rug under the stairs. They made their way to bed without a word.

* * *

**A/N:** Looking back on the author's note above, I think I'm too obsessed with the 70's and 80's. Especially as I'm 14. I have listened to The safety dance for at least 2 hours in the last two days by choice, and I watch that 70's show whenever it's on and here I am writing a story based in the 70's.

Does anyone know what year the marauders would have been in third year? I'm assuming it's somewhere around 1971-3, if Harry was born in the 80's or something? I don't know. If the internet was working I would check, but apparently it's been wiped out all over town. Very very strange. I suppose I can look it up when it comes back on, just before I post this.

UPDATE: Through extensive research.. okay, this is a lie. I started looking it up, but I got distracted and spent several hours on various fan sites and JK's official site, where I happened to stumble upon the answer. Well, I found out how old Sirius was when he went to Azkaban, so I did some obscure mathematical calculations and I have come to the conclusion that this is set in 1972, the Marauder's third year. Well, currently it's 1971, because we're about 2 weeks into first term, meaning it is still September. To Australian fans I apologise, because I have discovered that for this to make sense Baranbali will have to start at the same time and have the same holidays as Hogwarts. This may be confusing for some of you. It will cause me headaches and extreme confusion. They have to start at the same time or the Hogwarts students will be ahead when they get here, and be working on different things. This will be nuts, but here is my reasoning (actually my cover for my lack of foresight/planning): When Australia was settled, the witches and wizards that had come from England stayed with the old school schedule, as the first Australian muggle schools probably did. They later adjusted, probably because of the climate, so that the kids had the longest holidays in summer, which is at a different time over here. This, for some reason, didn't affect witches and wizards, probably because they weren't farmer's children, so didn't need to help out, or because the witches and wizards had better methods for cooling, so temperature wasn't an issue.

I'm sorry to any fans of Elvis, if you were insulted. Please don't flame me. Views held by characters in this story are not necessarily shared by the author and whatnot. Also, I don't think there's anything wrong with the bagpipes or the harmonica. I want to learn to play both.

Thank you for the reviews, shiny people. Please review again/for the first time? Also, please listen to The Wrong Route by the Unknown Prophets, if you don't mind rap. I don't usually like it but this is really good, it's a sad story about these kids who screw up their lives and the lives of those around them. It's different to other stuff you seem to hear, though. Warning: coarse language and its kinda depressing.

I'm sorry the author's note is so long. I'M SO SORRY! I will learn.


	9. LessthanFriendly Rivalry

**A/N: **Lol, thanks for not hating me for the author's note and the lameness of last chapter. Also, thank you for your reviews! you are very kind people. Did any of you realize that the past 8 chapters have really only been the first day, except for that starting bit and how their exploration went through to about 2 am? I'm sorry for my waffle. My English teacher found that to be my problem in writing stories and essays. I go on about details that don't matter. Like that sentence, and this one. Sorry. The next few chapters will be the next days and their lessons. We are finally past the first day. And yes, the prank is coming.

Sorry, but I just had to write down the dream I had last night. I dreamt that I was at this big school, and across the road there was another school but it was also an orphanage where there were only four orphans. One of them was Harry Potter. I was a cross between Lily Evans and my cousin Ella. Harry was an insane pyromaniac, and he got the other three orphans to help him plant bombs in our school. We all realized what they had done seconds before they started exploding. I was with a group but I ended up on my own with a bomb about to explode right behind me, so I grabbed a chair and smashed in the closest window. I was about half way out when it detonated. I felt the explosion and the heat. Unfortunately, I feel pain in dreams. Later I found Harry and I was yelling at him and he said 'We only put bombs in the parts of the school where there aren't many people,' How nuts is that? I think dream Harry was like that because he annoyed me so much in book 5.

Sorry the update took so long. I had writer's block, homework and I'm also working on another story. I doubt any of you will like it. Prudence (AKA Katie) is the only one of my friends who like it, and that's just because she's in it and gets the inside jokes. It's an insane story of the FBI & CIA breaking into our houses.

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot is mine, but the characters and creations from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling, who says that she's not going to write any prequels about the Marauders :'( It's on her official site.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the boys looked exhausted.

"Rough night?" asked Star brightly. The boys weren't forced to give an answer, because Mr Gerpheide chose that moment to make another announcement.

"Because of the amount of people each class is now accommodating, several of the class locations have moved, and some lesson times have changed. Everyone will be receiving a new class schedule momentarily. Once again, I urge my students to be on their best behaviour. Enjoy your breakfast," Mr Gerpheide smiled kindly at the students, as Ms Eyrich hurried around, passing out schedules.

"So what _did_ you guys do last night?" Moose asked. The boys exchanged glances.

"Just... talking and mucking around in the dorm..." Sirius replied, yawning. At this point Ms Eyrich shoved a sheaf of schedules into Kurt's hands, then hurried away. Kurt passed the appropriate timetables to each person. Sirius stared at his, unfocused for a long moment, then spoke up. "House meeting? Why do I have house meeting as a lesson on Friday?"

"Don't you guys have that at Hogwarts?" Shenay asked, confused. "We have a meeting with our house once a week, and there's a school assembly once a month,"

"Wow, you guys must have a lot going on if you need all of that," Peter added, impressed.

"Not really, just the odd trip to the sandhills, into the bush, sometimes interstate," Katie replied, buttering her toast. The Hogwarts students looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"No, I am," Sirius replied. Everyone in the vicinity groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Do you really get to go on trips over the whole country?" James pressed on. "How often?"

"In every year level there is a kind of retreat thing, a big, week-long camp for the year, but then we go on some cool overnight things as well," Allira informed them.

"That is soooooo cool!" April sighed.

"Do you think we're allowed to come if you go on them this year?" Moose questioned.

"Probably. They're trying to promote togetherness and acceptance, so they probably would," Jack replied.

"That's awesome!" Lily smiled. They could have discussed this for much longer, but unfortunately the bell rang at that moment.

"What's happening first?" Jack asked.

"Double charms, then history of magic," Kurt answered, checking his schedule.

"Who do you think will teach us?" Lily asked. "We have two teachers for each subject now," They discussed this topic all the way to charms.

* * *

They entered the classroom to find that they were sharing it with the Hufflepuffs and the Marradjulnis. They all took seats in the last two rows, except for Neil who went and sat with his cousin. A tall man in neat brown robes and wearing glasses moved to the front of the room.

"Welcome to our friends from Hogwarts," the man smiled. "My name is Mr Crismon. For whatever length of time the Hogwarts students are here, Professor Flitwick and I will alternate teaching classes. I'll be going first, obviously. Today we will be learning cheering charms. If you could all divide into pairs..." James paired up with Sirius, Remus went with Peter, Jack worked with Kurt, Eddy worked with Katie, Star and Shenay worked together, as did Allira and Emily. Neil worked with his cousin.

They were barely into the lesson by the time James, Sirius, Remus, Shenay and Allira had mastered the spell. In their elated state they decided it would be better if they made everyone else in the class even happier than they were. Remus quickly taught them a word to make the spell stronger. They pointed their wands at anyone, even themselves and each other. By the time they had hit everyone, and some people multiple times, the class had lost the plot and were whizgigging (**A/N:** I just checked the thesaurus for a synonym of laugh and that's what it came up with. I thought It was so funny, here it is in the story. HAHA related ads - who moved my cheese?) . Even Mr Crismon couldn't return them to normal, as he shared their joy. The madness ended when a passing teacher who the Hogwarts students didn't recognise came to their aid.

They left the class and moved to History of Magic. While discussing it during break, the Hogwarts students decided that Miss Toledo was a much better History of Magic teacher than Professor Binns. For one thing, she acknowledged the student's presence in the room. For another, there were many students who enjoyed the subject. In fact, at the same time the next day they agreed that all of their classes were more fun for all of them, mainly due to the companionship from their foreign friends.

* * *

They left the outside courtyard for their next class, transfiguration, in high spirits. They were joking and fooling around until they reached their seats. To their surprise, there were two teachers at the front of the room: Professor McGonagall and Ms Eyrich. Professor McGonagall was first to speak.

"In your transfiguration classes the two of us will be teaching together, except in extenuating circumstances," The two teachers looked at each other with distaste. Miss Eyrich was next to speak.

"Keep in mind that this should- in theory- give all of you greater supervision and extend your education by offering two similar opinions. Now, we shall move onto the topic at hand. I will now demonstrate the correct way to transfigure this length of wood-" she gestured towards a chopped branch from a gum tree sitting on the desk. "into iron. _Traba tunc Lamnia_!" She said loudly and dramatically, waving her wand in a large circle. A white light enveloped the branch, and when it cleared a smooth length of iron was left. Professor McGonagall gave a snort of disbelief. Ms Eyrich gave her an icy glare. "Is there a problem?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Well, it seems to me that you're teaching the students an incorrect method. It is commonly known that your fancy 'traba tunc lamnia' method was abandoned in 1932, when it was deemed unstable, as it sometimes caused dangerous effects to the climate. The standard spell is '_saepenumero termes ferramenta_'," She said crisply, concluding with a wave of her wand. Another piece of wood was transformed into another, almost identical piece of iron. Profesor McGonagall smiled and watched Ms Eyrich's face turn slowly red.

"But of course, you probably haven't heard of the new research that has come to light!" Ms Eyrich began in an argumentative tone. "It has been proven that 'traba tunc lamnia' only causes problems when used in conjunction with the 'maior' wand movement!"

"And I'm sure you must be constantly up to date with any new discoveries, living in your ministries' pocket!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Just because I don't stand against the head authority at every opportunity doesn't mean I don't have my student's best interests at heart, or that I don't fully understand correct teaching methods!" Ms Eyrich snapped.

"I wouldn't pretend that you fully understood all aspects of your teaching," Professor McGonagall said dryly.

"What are you trying to say, McGonagall?" Ms Eyrich glared at her threateningly. The students sat, watching the argument unfold, gobsmacked. They hadn't ever seen teachers fighting like this, and the Hogwarts students had never seen Professor McGonagall insult a teacher. Before responding, Professor McGonagall became calm and smiled serenely.

"I was merely pointing out that none of us can preach to have a full understanding of all that is around us. We have barely scratched the surface in possibilities for the future," She said wisely. Ms Eyrich, however, was not ready to give up the argument.

"Putting on a philosophical voice and making up your own ideology doesn't automatically win you an argument, Minerva, and neither does pretending there's no problem. You can swan around my school as much as you like, but at the end of the day you haven't accomlished anything. You haven't scratched the surface of what could be accomplished," She finished in a mocking tone. "Class dismissed."

Nobody moved for a few seconds, not realising they'd been addressed, and that they now had to leave this fascinating confrontation. When it clicked the students hesitated, but moved away nonetheless. As enticing as it was to find out the outcome, nobody wanted to get within the firing range of either of the two truculent teachers.

"Unbelievable!" Sirius breathed in excitement, as they hurried through the hall.

"I know! I never thought that McGonagall would blow up like that!" Lily agreed.

"No, not that!" Sirius said dismissively, waving a hand. "That's the quickest we've ever got out of a class!" Sirius and James grinned together.

"You're right! It's only quarter to twelve!" They high-fived each other in excitement. Most of the group couldn't help but laugh at the excitement of the two boys.

"What should we do in the meantime?" asked April.

"I've got an idea," Kurt said Suddenly. "There's this place we found, out on the edges of the grounds,"

"You mean the treehouse?" asked Jack, equally excited.

"Yeah! Sometimes we sneak out there at night, and just look at the night sky. It's an awesome place," Everyone smiled at the thought, and they started to walk faster towards the entrance hall, when Remus stopped dead, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, Remus?" asked Moose, concerned.

"Shit." He mumbled, then turned and ran back the way they had come. The third years exchanged confused and incredulous looks.

"What the hell?" James questioned quietly.

"Remus _doesn't_ swear," Sirius added.

"We should find out what's wrong," Peter said, with a sad look on his face. The other Hogwarts boys nodded and moved to follow.

"No! Leave him alone. At least for now. It's incredibly rude and illegal to follow people. I'm sure he'll be back soon, and he'll tell you what he wants to tell you, when he's good and ready!" Lily admonished them.

"I think she's right. Let him sort some stuff out for himself," Eddy agreed quietly. James, Sirius and Peter looked torn. They didn't want to leave their old friend during a time of suffering, but they had to give in. For one thing, Lily wouldn't let them go. For another, she was probably right.

James heaved a sigh. "All right, let's see this treehouse."

* * *

**A/N:** It's been 2 months and 6 days since I last updated. I am so sorry. I tried to work on this, but I didn't know what to say. It should get better now, though. There's some other stories I want to write and after I've at least got the ideas down on paper I think I'll be able to write this much quicker because they'll stop distracting me. Also, I think I'll try to finish Veritas now because I got a review from Mamacita-san which filled me with enthusiasm and joy. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


End file.
